


Secret.

by Oragami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel have been a couple for months, but have been hiding it from Dean, who finds out when he walks in on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt for this from some website about 'unfulfilled Gabriel kink meme'.

Sam and Gabriel were lying together on his (meaning Sam’s) bed in the room him and Dean were staying in this week. Dean was off somewhere with Castiel, questioning the locals. People were disappearing, and then showing up at the morgue with their livers and small intestines removed. Since neither Dean or Castiel knew about their relationship, they could only be together when Dean and Cas wasn’t around.

A bad movie was playing on the TV, but Sam and Gabriel were too wrapped up in each other (literally) to much care about what was happening on the screen. Sam had his head lying on Gabriel’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“Any idea on when Dean’s going to be back?” Gabriel asked, ruffling a hand through Sam’s hair. 

“No idea. But I hope it’s not too soon. I miss spending time with you.” Sam replied. He started to gently kiss along Gabriel’s neck, causing the archangel to pull him in closer. 

“I know Sam, I know. I don’t think your brother is a big fan of mine. And if he figures out we’re together,” Gabriel sighed “he’ll try and fry my wings up extra crispy. Or try and hurt me in his own special little way.” He put a hand under Sam’s chin and tilted his head up, kissing him on the lips. 

Sam moved until he was hovering over Gabriel, his legs straddling Gabriel’s lap. He put his forehead to Gabriel’s, looking him in the eyes. “I love you Gabriel, and if Dean tries to hurt you, he will have to go through me first.”

The look in Gabriel’s eyes made Sam’s belly flop around. He kissed him, softly at first then deepening it. The kiss was warm and wonderful, full of everything Sam had to offer Gabriel. Fingers ran through his hair, tugging in the way that elicited a low moan out of Gabriel. 

“Then we might as well make use of the time we do have together.” Gabriel’s hands moved to Sam’s shirt, slowly unbuttoning it and pushing it off his shoulders, his fingertips lightly tracing at the scars that were scattered all over his torso. 

They got lost in each other, possessive kisses, whispered I love you’s, hands roaming around each other’s bodies. They were so caught up in each other that neither of them noticed that the door had opened until they heard a voice.

“We’re back Sam! Didn’t find out mu-…WHAT THE HELL?” Dean bellowed, the sound of the door slamming behind him.

Sam nearly fell off the bed, scrambling to find his shirt and put it back on. “Dean, I uh…I didn’t think you would be back so soon.”

“Didn’t get any leads, so we came back early.” He sneered. “And I find you practically having sex with a dick with wings?” 

“What business is it of yours who I’m with?” Sam scoffed. By this time, Gabriel was standing up next to him, and arm going around his waist.

“Sam, seriously, what the hell? Did you somehow forget the Mystery Spot incident? Or TV Land?” Dean snapped. 

“He’s changed Dean! He’s not like that anymore!” Sam said. 

“Sam, get the hell out of the way.” Dean said, moving towards Sam and Gabriel. 

Sam moved to stand in front of Gabriel. “If you want to get him, you have to go through me. I love him Dean, and I don’t care what you have to say about it. “ he added. 

“You love him?” Dean could barely control himself as he drew back a fist to punch at Sam. Dean then found himself flung up against the wall by Gabriel. 

The lights in the room started to flicker, then explode. The shadows of giant wings formed on the wall, and Gabriel’s eyes shone with his Grace. “Don’t you ever, ever do that again. Do you hear me?”

Castiel finally spoke up, kneeling down and pulling Dean up. “Dean, my brother is changed. Sam is right, he is different now.”

“But you don’t know about Mystery Spot do you?” Dean said, trying to Castiel away .

Castiel backed off. “I know what happened, and why Gabriel did what he did. But what matters now is that he is different. And I can tell that Gabriel truly loves Sam, and would never hurt him.”

Dean stood there, fuming. After what seemed like forever, he spoke up. “Sam…Are you absolutely sure that you love him?”

“More sure than I have been about anything before.”

Dean stepped a little closer towards them. Sam visibly tensed up, but all Dean did was point a finger at Gabriel. “If you ever do anything to hurt my brother, you will be the next thing I hunt down.”

“Don’t worry Dean-o, I don’t plan on hurting your brother. Unless of course, he asks me to.” Gabriel said, the ‘Trickster smile’ crossing his face.

Sam buried his head in his hands. As much as he loved his angel, sometimes he could be a bit strange.


End file.
